


ReNga, where Shit goes down

by 0samuDazai234



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Pining Kyan Reki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0samuDazai234/pseuds/0samuDazai234
Summary: Thank you so much for clicking on this fic! (My first so feedback is appreciated <3)I hope you like it!(A renga chatfic)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	ReNga, where Shit goes down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onedaysomedaytoday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedaysomedaytoday/gifts).



> Thank you so much Onedaysomedaytoday-chan for giving me such good fics!! This is my payment to you, please accept it, it might not be as good as yours hehe *cold sweat drops*
> 
> (This fic isn’t inspired by another fic, it’s inspired by a person. AKA yours truly, Onedaysomedaytoday-chan!!)

*Miya Chinen made a Groupchat*  
*Miya Chinen added Sakurayashiki Kaoru*  
*Miya Chinen added Nanjo Kojiro*  
*Miya Chinen named themselves ‘Cat Son’*  
*Cat Son named Sakurayashiki Kaoru ‘Pink Dad’*  
*Cat Son named Nanjo Kojiro ‘Green Dad’*  
*Cat Son renamed the Groupchat ‘ReNga, where Shit goes down’*

Green Dad: The heck, kid!

-read 1:45 a.m-

Pink Dad: Why did you get us into this mess?!

-read 1:45 a.m-

Cat Son: U know what needs to be done 😏

-read 1:46 a.m-

Green Dad: Fine, just don’t add us to a group out of the blue.

-read 1:46 a.m-

Pink Dad: DON’T ADD US TO ANY OF YOUR GROUPS

-read 1:47 a.m-

Cat Son: Fine, fine. Just this time, please Pink Dad?~

-read 1:48 a.m-

Pink Dad: FINE, AND DON’T CALL ME THAT

-read 1:48 a.m-

(Author inside the gc: GUYS CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN?? IM TRYNA SLEEP HERE)

Authors note: Hey guys so this is what this fic’s summary is. Please give feedback and tell me if I should continue or not. See you next time with a chapter! (Probably)

(I might update it less frequently because my exams are going)


End file.
